When One Rainy Night
by Little Demon1
Summary: Duo Maxwell has made up his mind to tell Heero how he feels about him, but can he do it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

When one rainy night changes it all

By: Little Demon

Rating: R

Warnings: Blood, Angst

Chapter 1

Duo Maxwell sat at the windowsill, looking out in the front yard of quatre's house. The rain had started and hour ago, and seemed to only poor down harder. His reflection showed back at Duo, Reviling a very meloncoly face. Duo sighed and turned back to Quatre, Who was hooking up a video game system. "What time is it?" Duo moaned to his blonde friend. Quatre looked up from his task of unraveling cords and mumbled. Duo rolled his eyes and got up from his window seat and over to Q uatre. "Do you think everyone's gonna make it?" Duo kneeled down and took the wire ball from Quatre.

Sighing, Quatre stood up and brushed bangs from his aqua eyes and said, "I'm sure traffic's just backed up you should learn to chill out a bit." He stretched and yawned. "Besides," Quatre started again, Walking towards the plush blue sofa and sat heavy down. "My parents aren't back yet, they're taking the free way home, no doubt Heero's taking that route too huh?" Quatre leaned over to a lamp on the side of the couch and flicked it on. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago, so that just proves it. Things are gonna go slow in weather like this." Quatre blinked twice at the clear picture of the start up menu to Duo's favorite Racing game.

"Yeah," Duo stood and walked over to Quatre, handing him a controller. "But I…" Duo plopped down next to him. "I wanted to… You know," Duo bit his bottom lip and blushed a little. "Dammit! He kicked the wooden coffee table in front of him. "I feel like a fucking school girl you see in those anime's." Duo half heartily laughed and shook his head.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, don't kick my mom's table, She'll kill you , you know." Quatre smiled at the thought of his mom dragging duo around by his hair like a cave man. "Ch, Duo, you noticed the race started?" Quatre asked his absent minded friend to the left of him. Duo made a squeaking noise and started playing his game. "So, Are you really going to tell Heero you like him?"

"Eh, Yeah. If he doesn't kill me first." Duo leaned with the turn of his video game. "I was just thinking, maybe I should tackle him or something?"

"Oh yeah," Quatre made a face at the game when he smashed into a tree. "Like that wouldn't get you killed?"

"Well, I don't know if it'll get threw 'ro's thick skull if I didn't." Duo sat forward on the edge of the couch. "All the other hints never worked. And this is the last weekend were gonna be here before school starts back up, So I gotta tell him before then." Duo leaned with another turn, crossing the finish line. "Whoa ho! Look at who's in first!" Duo jumped up and started to gloat in front of Quatre.

"Save your victory dance, Duo you lost." Quatre snickered as the red and yellow '1' flashed in Quatre's corner of the screen and '2' in Duo's. Duo stood spuddering. "At the nick of time, I skidded in first!" Quatre grinned up at his sulking friend. "Duo, why don't you just tell Heero you like him at School?" The door bell Rang. Duo leaped over the coffee table and sprinted to the door. Duo swung the door open and pounced the person behind it. They both went sliding in the mud along side Quatre's poach.

"Dammit Maxwell!" Wufei's angry voice rang up from somewhere under duo. "Get off of me, you psychotic asshole!" Duo snapped his head up and stared down at the Chinese teen under him. Trowa's laughter danced around the four boys and Quatre helped Duo off of Wufei.

"Duo, that ways-" Trowa laughed at him. "What were you thinking?" Trowa stepped in the door way, out of the rain.

"Oh, you guys are soaked! My mom's gonna wring my neck if her carpet gets muddy, take off your shoes!" Quatre pulled off his own muddy sneakers. "And as for you two," He pointed to Duo and Wufei, who were both red as tomatoes and wiping mud off of random parts of there bodies. "You're gonna have to take off those clothes, I'll Get you some sweats, hold on." Quatre ran up stairs.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Maxwell, Pouncing me like some crazed woman.

"Shut up, I thought you were Heero, Alright!"

"No, it's not. That way my good shirt you soiled!"

"I'll get you a new one, now quit your cryin', you damn baby!"

"Why you little-"

"Both of you knock it off." Torwa fought back traces of laughter. "The shirt's not ruined, I'm sure mud comes out. IT's not like it's blood or anything like that."

"Yeah, that's right." Duo kicked off his shoes and undid his belt buckle and started to undo his jeans. Wufei unbuttoned his shirt.

"You better pray my shirt's not ruined, idiot." Wufei pulled off his shirt and doped it in the pile of mud soaked shoes, pants and socks. Quatre came back with two sets of sweats. Duo pulled off his shirt and took one set from Quatre and started to change into them. Wufei followed suit after his pant's were dissguarded to the pile.

"So, Trowa. What took you two so long?" Quatre asked, closing the door and scooping the clothes off the floor and walked towards the laundry room. Trowa followed him.

"Main street was completely washed out, We had a detour threw 'Avenue C' and then a road block was set up due to a mudslide." Trowa leaned against a washing machine as Quatre prepared a load to be washed. Trowa chuckled. "So Heero's not here yet huh?" Trowa brushed back his wet bangs and looked up. "I have to wonder what Mr. Yuy would doe if it had bee him at the door."

"Duo told me, 'I should tackle him'." Quatre sighed and leaned against the machine with Trowa. "I didn't expect him to actually do it."

"Heh." Trowa snickered. "What if it had been you mom or dad?"

"Oh, god!" Quatre laughed. "I don't know," He pushed himself off of the washer and started towards the door. "Any ways, better get out there before Wufei tears Duo apart."

"Heh, no kidding." Trowa followed Quatre into the living room where Wufei was sitting at the fire place with a towel, Duo back at the windowsill.

"Duo, I have to ask you not to be so reckless next time. What if you had pounced my mom?" Quatre stood next to Duo. Duo looked at Quatre and smiled. Quatre rolled his eyes. Headlights flashed threw the window and onto the two boys. They both leaned in to peer out and try to catch a glimpse at who it could be. Quatre spoke up first. "Oh, it's my parents." Duo sighed, standing from his seat and walking towards the door with Quatre.

"Don't pounce them, Maxwell." Wufei called to Duo. Duo spun around.

"Shut up!" He spat back at him. The front door opened.

"Woooh! It's cold out!" Quatre mom shouted as she came in. Shaking off her purple umbrella. "Hey honey, sorry it took so long, but traffic on the freeway was backed up for miles!" Quatre's mom leaned down to give her son a kiss on top of his head. She then pulled off her black dress shoes, and scarf covering her blonde hair. "Hello, Duo, are you well?" Quatre mom patted Duo's check. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep."

"I Ah,"

"He's been running in the rain." Quatre finished for him. "You know, pouncing people."

"Quatre!" Wufei's voice barked from by the fire place.

"Oh well, Duo, you want to catch a cold?" You're school years starting up, we wouldn't want you going back with a sniffle."

"Oh no, we wouldn't." Quatre's dad steps in the house and closes the door. "Dear." He says and kicks off his shoes and reaches out for his wife's hand. "Well, looks like the whole gangs here." He leads his wife into the living room. "So, what have you boys been up to? They both sit down on the sofa. Wufei continues to towel off his hair. Torwa looks up from the video cabinet. Duo shoves his hands in the pockets of the grey sweats Quatre let him wear. Quatre steps up to speak for everyone.

"Umm, actually, Heero Isn't here yet. But other than waiting for him, we played video games and Trowa and Wufei just got here so…"

"Ah, I thought it was a bit quiet in here." Quatre dad smiled over at Duo, who looked away. "Well, I'd be nice to play a game while you wait. I was stuck in traffic with you mother." Mr. Winner nudged his wife and pulled off his tie. "The freeway was stopped because of an accident." He let out a sigh and propped his feet on the coffee table. "This small red car got crushed under a diesel." Quatre shot a look at Duo. He could see his friends face void of emotion and color.

"What did you…say?" Duo timidly asked, frozen in place.

"What was it honey?" Quatre's dad turned to his wife, she smacked his feet off the table.

"A Toyota, maybe one of those older models, I dunno, a compact?"

"Ha, Compact now!" Mr. Winner stood up.

"Oh my god." Quatre said almost inaudibly, looking at Duo. Then he saw it. Fear and nausea struck the pale boy's face. Trowa stood up, seeing the look on Quatre's face. Wufei stood, seeing Duo teeter side to side, Duo faintly heard the voices of his friends as they were distorted, making them all sound far away and echo. He then roughly remembers the news broadcast, then he roughly remembers being shook.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When One Rainy Night

By: Little Demon1

Rating R

Chapter 2

"We Go back to Beverly White, who is on location on the I-10 West, East of Santa Monica. Beverly?"

"Yes, Courtney, I'm here on location where a small red cillica seems to have been crushed under the tires of an Swift 18 wheeler. The freeway has been backed up for miles and traffic has been stop and go for about 2 hours now."

"Um Beverly, were to understand that you had to get in there by Helicopter?" The rain pored down on the T.V. News reporter. Her red scarf wiped at her face in the wind and she leaned forward and pressed the microphone in her ear.

"Yes, as you can see, there is no possible way we could have got here by ground." The reporter motioned behind her to the long line of cars. Behind her was also a diesel truck overturned on top of a red car. "Fire men are cutting the car open right now to retrieve the victim inside the Toyota. Were not sure at this point if they are alive or not, but we know that there is only one occupant inside the vehicle." Another gust of wind made the scarf whip the reporter in her face. "The rain is absolutely horrible, and now the wind is starting to get more fearsome. The weather has been a great factor for the reason this hasn't all been cleaned up yet. but officials are working hard to save the person inside that vehicle and to get traffic back moving. Also Swift driver is in good condition. He's just a bit shaken."

"Well, some good news of this horrific accident." The blonde news reporter piled up papers on her desk and straightened them out, taping them on the desk. "Thank you Beverly, and well stay in contact with you if you get any more news on the accident." The television set went black

"Well, we don't know for sure if it was Heero."

"Yeah, but who are you trying to kid, Quatre. Did you see, it looked just like Heero's car under that truck." Wufei nodded towards the television set. Quatre sat down on the couch and started biting his nails. Trowa looked between Wufei and Quatre. "Lets just tell Duo it wasn't Heero."

"Why?" Wufei sat back down by the fire place.

"Because, he's going to take it worse than any of us." Quatre continued to bite on his nails.

"He'll be fine. You need to quit babying him, he's a big boy now, Quatre."

"Shut up, Wufei!" Quatre jumped up and started towards Wufei. Wufei stood up and mimicked Quatre. Trowa quickly got between the two before anything can happen.

"Guys, calm down. It's not going to help bring Heero back alive if you two fight." Trowa pushed the two apart. Quatre turned away and walked over to the stairs.

"Fine, im going to go check on Duo."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Wufei!" Trowa snapped at his Chinese friend. Wufei snorted and turned to sit back down at the fireplace.

"I don't think this is anything to get worked up over, I mean, Heero could still be alive. The reporter did say that they couldn't confirm who or what was trapped in the car."

"Quit giving your hopes up, Barton. You and I both know no one could have survived that wreck. his car looked like a tin can." Wufei looked back at the fire. Trowa sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, I hate to say 'I told you so' When Heero does pop up."

"Duo?" Quatre pushed open the door to his bedroom. The lights were turned off and all was quiet in the room, apart from the rain hammering down on the roof top. Quatre crept inside the room and softly clicked the door shut behind him. "Duo?" He called out quietly again while he continued to creep farther into the room. He reached the bed where he knew Duo would be laying. Sighing, Quatre sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to touch Duo's back.

"Did you see the news?" Duo asked in a low strained voice.

"Yeah." Quatre cleared his voice of any nervus vibes. "It's is a small Toyota. A red one. I have to admit it does look like Heero's" Quatre pulled the covers from over Duo's Head. "But, the reporter said they couldn't confirm if anyone was actually in the car." Quatre heard Duo sigh.

"I'm tired."

"Okay." Quatre stood up. "You should rest. We'll stay up and wait on more news." Quatre smiled in the dark and walked up to the door. He put his hand on the door nob and looked back at the bed. Lightning flashed, followed by the crashing sound of thunder. Quatre sighed and opened the door. Leaving the room and clicking the door shut. Sighing, Quatre stepped down the stairs to the living room where Trowa and Wufei sat silently. Outside, the rain continued to pore down. Quatre glanced at Trowa who still seemed to be a little too calm about this whole situation. In Quatre's line of thought, Trowa almost seemed to be laughing at the whole event. Frowning at his green eyed friend, Quatre took a seat next to him on the couch. Wufei stood from his fire place seat and reached out for the remote. Turning towards the t.v. with the remote in hand, Wufei pressed the power button. Lighting flashed outside. The t.v. flickered, the lights went out and thunder crashed outside.

"Great." Wufei tossed the remote on the couch, between Quatre and Trowa. "Now how are we supposed to know if Heero's the one in the accident, or not?"

"I think it's safe to say Heero's not going to show up tonight, Wufei." Quatre ran his fingers threw his blonde hair. "Maybe we should get some rest, we'll find out in the morning." Quatre moved towards the stairs. Trowa followed.

"I think Heero's alright. He's a smart guy. He wouldn't have gone out in weather like this, so I don't think here's anything to worry about." Trowa turned to Wufei. "The fact that the cars in the accident are similar, is totally coincidental."

"Hn. look who's in denial, now." Wufei snorted and followed the two boys up the stairs.

"Trowa!" Quatre turned, a few steps from reaching the top of the stairs. "Stop trying to make us feel better by lying." Quatre glared down at his friend. Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but when he pops up, don't say I didn't tell you so." Trowa came back to Quatre's demand, shrugging and stepping up and past Quatre. Quatre clenched his fists.

"So, what you're saying is Heero's perfectly fine?" Is that what you want us all to believe?" Quatre grabbed hold of Trowa's arm.

"Precisely."

"Any what are we to do when we hear he isn't alright?" Quatre clung harder to Trowa's arm. "What are we supposed to Do with Duo? You know him fro almost as long as I have. You know how he can't handle situations like this too well."

"Just tell him the truth." Wufei shoved past Quatre. "Besides, we're here for him." On that note, Wufei pushed open the door to the room Duo's laying down in and went in, shutting it behind him.

"Trowa." Quatre let go of his arm. "You know as well as I do, Duo's not going to handle this well." Trowa raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "I mean, Duo practically loved Heero. You saw how he always acted around him."

"Quatre, you're not giving Duo enough credit." Trowa pulled Quatre close to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Duo can be surprisingly strong in the strangest situations."

"I guess you're right." QUatre said, nuzzling his face in Trowa's chest. "I just worry about him."

XXXxxx THE NEXT MORNING xxxXXX

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat at the kitchen table while Quatre's mon cooked Breakfast. Mrs. winner sat a plate of Blueberry Craps in front of her son and Trowa. Wufei sat with a coffee cup pressed to his lips, sipping the hot coffee slowly. "Well, you boy sure are quiet this morning." She sat another plate down on the table for WUfei. Quatre looked up at his mom. "How's Duo doing?"

"I don't know, he's still sleeping." Quatre said quietly.

"Well, you better wake him up soon, you'll miss you flight if You don't."

"I don't think im going back to school." A familiar voice sounded from around the corner. All four of them looked in the direction where the voice was heard.

"Why...Why not?" Quatre asked.

"Im just not feeling up to it." Duo stepped from around the corner.

"Duo, you have to. Wont your mom get pissed?"

"Quatre!" Mrs. Winner thumped her son on the head.

"Sorry mom." Quatre apologized and turned back to Duo. Duo shrugged.

"It's not like my mom even gives a rats a-" Duo seen Quatre's mom's glare. "-a rats tail about me." Duo cleared his throat.

"Of course she does, she's your mom."

"Mrs. Winner, have You ever read the book titled 'A Child Called It?'" Duo raised an eyebrow at her. "That's living proof that mothers don't have to care about there children."

"Well, Mr. Maxwell, I do care, and you're going to go to school, get a good education, and do something extraordinary people will remember you for."

"Sure." Duo pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, next to Wufei and across form QUatre and Trowa.

"How are you feeling this morning?" WUfei asked Duo. Duo turned and smiled at his Chinese friend.

"I could be better."

"Duo, think of all the people back at school that'll miss you if You don't show up." Quatre said, hopping to convince Duo into changing his mind.

"Heh." Duo rolled his eyes. "The only one at that school who would miss me is Zechs, and you know, I don't care what he thinks." Duo sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "And school wouldn't be the same without Heero anyways." everyone's breath hitched in there throats when Duo minchoned Heero's name. "Touchy subject?" Duo snorted. "Let me guess, you all were avoiding saying anything about him while I'm here huh?" Duo stood up. "Well, I thought about it last night. There's nothing we can do now." Duo shrugged . "So...I guess next time, I wont wait to damn long to tell someone I like them. Maybe that way when they die, I wont feel so unaccomplished. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Duo walked out of the kitchen and into the down stairs Restroom. A loud slam sounded threw the hallway.

"Well, I told you he could be surprisingly strong in the strangest situations."

"Trowa, shove it." Quatre rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and gowned. Quatre's dad walked into the kitchen, holding the morning Newspaper.

"Did anyone see this?" He asked and tossed the paper down flat on the table. Trowa reached out and picked up the paper to read the article on the front page.

"Unknown Man Dies in Car Accident." Trowa started reading the headline. A picture showed Paramedics wheeling away a white sheet covered trundle, Wreckage in the background. Trowa looked up. Quatre looked paler than usual. Wufei nodded. Trowa continued with the Article. "Unknown man dies on car accident lat last night on the I-10 freeway East of Santa Monica. The Toyota cilica was wedged between the tires of a Swift Diesel truck. Officials say the Diesel truck had jackknife due to weather conditions, causing the Toyota to suddenly smash into the back of the Truck, wedging the body between the Trackers tires. 'Authorities didn't arrive on the sen until half an hour after the accident occurred.' According to an eye witness who wishes to be unnamed." Trowa looked up from the Article and swallowed. "This next part...uh..." Trowa looked at Quatre. Quatre turned away from Trowa.

"Keep reading?" Wufei asked Trowa. Trowa nodded.

"The casualty is described as a young teenaged Asian boy approximately 16 years in age. Dark brown/black hair, blue eyes, approximately 73 cm and 150 lbs. If you have any information, please- see accident, pg.A3..." Trowa turns the page. "Call St. Johns Hospital. 76-"

"okay Trowa..." Quatre interrupted him. "We get the point."

"Should we call?" Trowa looked up at Mrs. Winner. She stood next to her husband. Her husband sipped his coffee.

"Well, they will need someone to identify-"

"Mom, don't say it."

"Okay then, Quatre, maybe you should call Heero's parents?" Mrs. Winner chewed on her thumb nail.

"Uh, you cant." Trowa said. "There in japan. I could go down to the morgue."

"Hey, Duo's been in the bathroom for a while now." Wufei stood up.

"He's probably not feeling well." Quatre suggested.

"No, something wrong. Did you see the way he was acting?"

"Wufei, you heard him. He said he was fine let the man crap in piece." Trowa said while folding up the paper.

"Well, I'm going to go check on him." Wufei walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. Wufei knocked on the door. "Duo, are you alright in there?" Wufei waited for an answer. Wufei stepped closer. Feeling something soggy under his feet, he looked down, lifting his feet to see red bleeding into the white carpet from under the bathroom door. Wufei swallowed hard.

TBC

Authors note's : To Wolf Runner: my first reviewer for this fic Thank you so much, and yes, I love cliff hangers, bwahaha, yet another cliff hanger!

To Foxhiei: Yes, Ouchie...

To Taki-bi Misuriki: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy.

To Mrs. Duke Devlin: Don't worry, It gets better, Have I ever really killed off any of my characters? I couldn't, I love them too much, epically Heero.

Thanks to all those who did read this fic, but didn't review it. REVIEW! -kicks them- Please?


End file.
